Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 8
Chapter 8 — Float Badge Rosecove Gym Make sure that you heal your Pokémon before proceeding! It is recommended that you train your Pokémon until they are at Lv. 35 or higher. Once you return from defeating Team Eclipse at Rosecove Beach, Rosecove Gym will now be accessible. Enter the building which is right of the Pokémon Centre. When you are ready to take on your 3rd gym, enter the building. The gym is designed to resemble many miniature boat docks. This gym specializes in Water-type Pokémon. If you wish to talk to the gym guide, he will tell you that the goal of the gym is to arrange the many pipe blocks in each puzzle to allow the water to flow from the faucets to the generators. Each time you solve one of these pipe puzzles the generator will power on the water control chambers' to release enough water that you are able to continue throughout the gym. Water-type Pokémon are weak to Electric, and Grass. Many numerous Electric-type Pokémon can be found on Route 3 just before Silvent City and are great to use for this gym. and , two good Grass-type Pokémon can be found on Route 8 just before Rosecove City. These two are good to choose because they are quite effective against Water-type Pokémon and are also quite common to find. Next up is the first pipe puzzle. To move the pipe blocks you must step on the metal control platforms, when you think that the blocks are arranged correctly click on the faucet to test the water flow. After completing the puzzle cross the bridge and Beach Bum Ralf will challenge you to a battle. Be wary of his and who may possess Ability Liquid Ooze. This ability is quite dangerous because it makes draining moves such as backfire, damaging your Pokémon instead of healing it. Ralf will first send out Tentacool. Tentacool has high Special Defense but low Physical Defense, so it is recommended to use a Physical move. Grass-type moves are not as useful due to Tentacool's additional Poison-type. Shinx, Electrike, and their evolved forms are good Pokémon to use against Tentacool, as they have access to some Physical Electric-type moves, such as and . However, the former is more useful, because Shinx is more Physical-orientated, while Electrike is more Special-orientated. After defeating Tentacool, Ralph will send out Horsea. Horsea has better Physical Defense, so it is recommended to use a Special move. Oddish and Gloom are good to use, as they have good Special Attack. Bellsprout and Weepinbell are also good to use with their good Special Attack. Next, Ralf will send out Tentacruel. Use the same strategy as you used for Tentacool, and beware of Liquid Ooze. After defeating Ralf, continue on until you come to the second gym puzzle. Once you complete the second gym puzzle, you will pass by Beach Bum Cameron. Cameron has a Wailmer and a Mantine. Cameron will first send out Wailmer. Wailmer has a humongous base 130 HP stat, but with lacking defenses, so use a super-effective move. Wailmer also has okay attacking stats, but is also rather slow. Then, Cameron will send out Mantine. Cameron's which is a Flying-Water-type, is two times weak to Electric-type moves, meaning Electric-type moves do four times as much damage, so it is best advised to use an Electric-type move to get rid of Mantine. However, Mantine has a very high Special Defense stat, so use Physical Electric-type moves. Once Cameron has been defeated, move on to the third and final gym puzzle. After completing this gym puzzle, the final bridge will rise. However, this time TWO trainers occupy the bridge with Gym Leader Quentin just beyond them. If you choose to go back to the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon, they must be wary of the fact that if you leave the gym, the puzzles will reset. Once you and your Pokémon are ready, it's time to fact Beach Babe Darla. You should be wary of , , and 's strong stats as well as high Speed. Darla first sends out Wartortle. Wartortle has good defensive stats, but not much beyond that. Use a powerful Grass-type or Electric-type move. Next up is Prinplup. Prinplup has a good Special Attack stat and okay defensive stats, but will most likely easily be defeated by a super-effective move. Marshtomp is Darla's final Pokémon. Marshtomp is likely Darla's most dangerous Pokémon, with fairly balanced stats across the board. Marshtomp has base 70 HP, Defense, and Special Defense, and 85 Attack. However, Marshtomp is greatly hindered by its low Speed and extreme weakness to Grass-type moves. Do not bother using Electric-type moves, as they will have no effect due to Marshtomp's additional Ground typing. Oddish and Bellsprout are good for taking out Marshtomp. Once Darla has been defeated, move onto the final trainer, Beach Bum Roland. Roland only has one Pokémon, in his party but do not underestimate it. is a very powerful Pokémon with many powerful moves, and a high hp stat. However, Lapras is also an Ice-type, meaning that it can also damage Grass types super effectively with Ice type moves, so be wary of that. After Roland has been defeated it is time for you to take on the Gym Leader, Quentin. |- |- |Attack1 = Wrap|Attack2 = Acid Spray|Attack3 = Bubble Beam|Attack4 = Barrier}} |- |Attack1 = Water Gun|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Twister|Attack4 = Focus Energy}} |- |Attack1 = Wrap|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Acid Spray|Attack4 = Barrier}} |- |- |Attack1 = Water Pulse|Attack2 = Brine|Attack3 = Mist|Attack4 = Rest}} |- |Attack1 = Headbutt|Attack2 = Water Pulse|Attack3 = Wide Guard|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Protect|Attack3 = Rapid Spin|Attack4 = Water Pulse}} |- |Attack1 = Peck|Attack2 = Bubble Beam|Attack3 = Bide|Attack4 = Fury Attack}} |- |Attack1 = Foresight|Attack2 = Bide|Attack3 = Mud Bomb|Attack4 = Rock Slide}} |- |- |Attack1 = Rain Dance|Attack2 = Water Pulse|Attack3 = Perish Song|Attack4 = Body Slam}} |- VS Quentin After completing all three of the gym's puzzles, you can now challenge Quentin. He has heard about your triumph over Team Eclipse, and now would like to test the strength of your team. Quentin has three Pokémon that are all relatively high leveled. Players should also be wary that Quentin possesses a Wailmer. Be VERY WARY of his who posses the dangerous move Water Spout. However, this move loses power as the Pokémon itself loses health. The best strategy is to have a quick Pokémon that can knock Wailmer's health down so that Water Spout will not hurt as much. His and are dangerous matches with their high Attack and Speed stats. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- 3rd Rival Battle As you enter Route 9, Rival Tess will ask you and Rival Jake to battle each other so that she can see your strengths. Jake tries to back out of it but is unsuccessful in the attempt. Tess then announces that she will fight the victor of this match. Jake's team is now evolved from their previous forms, and Jake has managed to add a Slowpoke to his team. Once you defeat Jake, Tess will then bring out her Pokémon and challenge you. The player should be wary as Tess possesses a rare assortment of Dragon-type Pokémon. At this point, you will not have any Pokémon that are super-effective against Dragon-type Pokémon. Once you have defeated Tess, she and Jake will run into the tall grass to train, and you will then be able to explore Route 9! |- |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Dig}} |- |Attack1=Dragon Claw}} |- }} |- Route 9 As the player leaves the Rosecove Gym on their way to Route 9, It is advised that they access the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon after the tough gym battle. After letting the nurse restore the health of their team, the player should walk down the steps and head left. They will come across the door leading to Route 9. After walking through the gate, the player will be greeted by a large clearing, with the center being dominated by a gigantic tree. Centered in a ring at the base of the tree are several trainers. Each trainer seemingly specializes in a specific stat, such as defense or speed. There are also several patches of tall grass where wild Pokémon can be encountered. The player can choose to either run away from these Pokémon, which include many assorted Grass and Bug types, or attempt to add one of them to their party. To the right of the tree, the player can see a semi-hidden entrance to the Grove of Dreams. If they player continues past the tree, they will encounter the entrance to Fortulose Manor on the leftmost side of the space. On the left of the tree is a bridge which leads to Route 10. In the route there are small trees that can be hit with the move Headbutt. Using this move will shake the tree and sometimes cause a Pokémon to fall out of the tree. |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Many trainers can be encountered by going around the Roundabout, but if the player only wishes to proceed to Route 10, there will only be one trainer that you will have to face. Bird Keeper Mark. Bird Keeper Mark's party consists of two Normal-Flying-Pokémon. Using Electric-type, a Rock-type, or Ice-type moves are recommended to defeat his Pokémon. The player must choose whether they will go to Fortulose Manor, Grove of Dreams, or continue onto Route 10. |- |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=Thunder Wave|Attack2=Nasty Plot|Attack3=Charm|Attack4=}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Blade|Attack2=Mega Drain|Attack3=Pursuit|Attack4=Agility}} |- |Attack1=Covet|Attack2=Fury Swipes|Attack3=Bestow|Attack4=Mud Sport}} |- |- |- }} |- }} |- If you wish to walk to Route 10 first, you will see a greenhouse building on your left-hand side, if you entered it and talk to the woman, she will say that she would like to see all five variants of Flabébé and she will give you the most beautiful flower in her garden, the Gracidea, to you, which will enable a special encounter somewhere... 8